Telecommunication networks carry various types of information between users, e.g., voice, data, video. A typical telecommunications network includes many components or modules that work together to make a connection between users. For example, a telecommunications network typically includes switches, transport lines, terminals and other conventional equipment used to create transmission path connections between users.
Errors can occur in any one of these modules of the network creating a faulty transmission path. For example, a fiber optic cable that carries signals for the network can be cut inadvertently or otherwise damaged such that it cannot acceptably carry data. To prevent errors of this nature from hindering communications, networks include redundant or alternative components so that when a working component stops functioning acceptably, a redundant or alternative component can be switched into the network in place of the non-working component. Thus, the network is able to continue to carry information despite errors. This is referred to in the industry as network survivability.
Typically, relays are used as switches to selectively replace faulty components with the redundant or alternative components. For example, if a transmission path from a central office to a remote location is found to be faulty, relays in the central office and the remote location will be switched to replace the faulty transmission path with a redundant transmission path. An electromechanical relay will make a “clicking” sound when the relay has been activated (switched). Typically, the service technician will listen for the “clicking” sound to verify that the relay has been switched. It is desired in the industry to use solid state relays because they take up less space, are cheaper to make and are more reliable than electromechanical relays. However, solid state relays do not make a “clicking” sound when they are switched. Accordingly, the service technicians cannot rely on hearing the “clicking” sound in verifying if the relay has been switched.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a audible relay emulator.